


A Night Of Lust

by Winchester007



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Pole Dancing, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007
Summary: Eren finds his lover in the audience and decides to make things special for him.





	A Night Of Lust

Eren stepped out on stage, heart beating like he was brand new at the scene and all lights were on him. He smiled seductively at the audience and when he saw Levi front and center, his worries melted away. His body was one with the pole and gravity couldn't touch him. It was sexual and his arousal could be seen from a mile away but he didn't care because right now, he was doing this for the gorgeous, raven haired man watching his every fucking move.

\---

Once the show was over, Eren's body was trembling and he was just about to take a seat to catch his breath when he was called to the private rooms. He only had one person who ever called him to the rooms and that was his all time favorite customer. He walked back to room three with a smile and a swing in his hips, clearing his throat when he opened the door. "Well aren't you quick tonight. Didn't even have a chance to sit down before I got your request."

"Gonna stand there all night or are you gonna come give me what I paid for?" Levi grinned over at him, getting to his feet. 

Eren moved across the room and pressed their bodies together, the thin fabris of this g-string barely enough to cover him. He pushed on Levi's chest to get him to fall onto the sofa and went about climbing over him to straddle his lap, one hand on a shoulder, the other on Levi's thigh "Mmm... You looked so serious tonight, baby boy." he whispered, his hips rolling to rub his groin on Levi's. "F-fuck..." he breathed as Levi gripped his hips to get him moving a bit more. 

"Stop talking and move." Levi practically demanded though through his tough exterior, even Eren could tell he was aroused as hell. His body was hot and almost shaking with arousal and that made Eren want to come right there. The stripper leaned in and kissed Levi hard, nipping at his bottom lip. "Gonna let me come for you, baby?" he asked in a whisper, practically moaning it into his ear.

"Yeah. Come for me, Eren. Now. Come for me now." he growled, his hands gripping hard on Eren's hips as he gave into the orgasm biting at him. Eren felt it and came only seconds later, panting hard as he fell forward, his head falling to the other man's shoulder. 

Once he came down from the high and chuckled a little bit and straightened, not yet moving. "Do you want to go home together tonight, babe?"

"Yeah. Together." Levi agreed, smiling at his lover.


End file.
